Everybody Has Problems
by adler's right
Summary: Dr. Rin Ciacco is your average psychiatrist, with an average lifestyle, an average job... 'til she meets three of the most demented guys. Inuyasha x Witch Hunter Robin x Greek Mythology
1. That Constipated Guy

**Everybody Has Problems**

by rin-ciacco

(Inuyasha, Witch Hunter Robin, and Greek Mythology Crossover)

**Author's Note: **Oh gosh! It's my first fanfic evah! So, I ask for everyone's pardon for I suck… I know crossovers don't usually work, but, honest! I didn't mess up with pairings and such and such… I just basically put them together in the same fic…

**P.S. **I would like to thank **euphoricauthor**, who happens to be my best friend and editor… ",)

**P.P.S. **Also the people of **DeMoMeGeTra**, the ultra-super-über-secret cult of my class… Also, to my math and trigonometry teachers, thanks! If it weren't for your boring lectures, this thing wouldn't have been born… (hehe…) XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not and probably will never ever own Inuyasha, Witch Hunter Robin, and Greek Mythology…

**Chapter 1: That Constipated Guy…**

I've been in this businness long enough to be considered a "veteran". I know eight years isn't what you'd consider **long**, but most psychiatrists burn out and ask for help themselves. I guess I stayed **sane** this long because of the monotony of my patients. I remember my first three years… I was always eager to help… Now, I just, well, wait for the session to end…

My patients were always abused, molested, depressed… You know the usuals… But never in my life had I encountered persons whose problems are just so… WEIRD… (weirder than suicidal freaks…) But I spoke too soon, for just last week, I met three of my most demented patients…

* * *

It all started last July 12… I was at my office playing games on my PC, waiting for the next freak to come my way… 

"Hey, Doc! There's an appointment set up for 9 a.m... Just thought I'd give you a heads up…" said my secretary, Jen… She's a nice girl, but sometimes she can get pretty annoying… Anyway… I continued my game… 'til I realized it was already 9:05 a.m… The freak's late…

And the door opened… dundundun! Enter, oh depressed minion…

"I'm sorry I'm late…" said a tall, dark guy… though he didn't look **at all** sorry…

"Okay… So, anyway, I'm Dr. Rin Ciacco… I'll be your psychiatrist!"

My initial impression of him is that he is a very secretive man, due to his job… He is a witch hunter…He currently works for the SIN-J… hmm… I'm good! Nah, just trippin'… I'm reading some basic info on my clipboard thingy…

"Nice to meet you."

Though he didn't sound at all happy to be here… hmm… must be depression…

"Shall we start, Amon? Wait, is it okay that I call you Amon?", and I flashed him my supersmile… and he had NO reaction! Come on, it's a supersmile! (A/N: And, yes, I am corny…)

"'S okay."

_S okay, 'S okay, 'S okay, 'S OKAY! Is that all you could say!_

"So before anything else… What is your problem?"

"I'm… in … love."

_Oooh… What a problem… nyah!_

"I'm sorry, I might've heard wrong… Did you just say you're in love? As far as I know, that's kind of good…"

"Yes, I'm in love. In this case it's not good. I just know it isn't."

_So, okay… He's in denial…_

I pretended to scribble some important stuff on my clipboard thingy… Don't get me wrong, I DO write important stuff… It's just that, I don't want to…

"Describe the girl… Wait, it's a girl, isn't it?"

A look of surprise passed over his gloomy face… Well, at least now I know he is a human… I didn't want to insult him… It's just that, I had a couple of patients that are, well, gay… Shuichi Shindou, for example…

"Yes, she is a girl… Well, she's younger than me, but she has a mature attitude… She was raised by nuns…"

_This guy talks about his love with a poker face… Wow, I'm burning in the intense show of his feelings…_

"So, she's quiet, but besides the large age gap, she's one of my targets."

_Oh, so that's the problem… In love with your prey… That really puts him in a dilemma…_

"She possesses the craft of fire, and…"

_Hmm… I'm getting the craving for some ice cream… Maybe some chocolate…_

"She can be obedient… Usually, she makes mistakes due to her novice status…"

_She can be blah… she's blah… blah…blah…_

"So, that's about it… that's her…"

_He's really emphasizing the fact that he's in love with a girl… Maybe I inadvertently wounded his ego…_

"What's **her** name?'

_Jeez… He describes his heritage, character, and power, but not even a single mention of a name…_

"Robin. Robin Sena."

I checked my watch, and I almost jumped with joy… Five more minutes!

"Hey, Amon, have you ever been in a relationship?"

_I'm betting a thousand-gallon tub of ice cream that he's never liked someone… That's why he's soo confused…_

"Yes."

_You suck, man! You ruined my prognosis!_

"Oh… So, is **she** like Robin?"

"No, **she's** a totally different person. Touko was nice like her, but she never shuts up. She's an independent woman… She's a picture of a modern woman…"

_Again with the emphasis on the **woman**…_

"Did that, in any way, annoy you? 'Cause maybe that's why you like Robin now…"

"No. In fact, I was drawn to her."

_Oh-kay… It's apparent that he's not an easy case… Oh, joy! A minute more! Ice cream, here I come!_

"Hmm… Might I suggest that you spend time with each of them so that you may reconcile your feelings."

"Thank you, doctor."

_Yeah! It's time for ice cream! WAAAH!_

"So, I'll see you next time?"

"Yes. Thanks again."

Aha, aha… Who's the good psychiatrist, aha, aha… Ice cream for me!Sometimes I wonder at myself, 'How could I put a straight face in front of that constipated guy?'… Well, he LOOKS constipated, with the grimace and all… Hmm… Ice cream…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I have a short attention span! But still, I have become a great psychiatrist! Mwahahaha!… XD See you next chapter! 


	2. Wherein I'm Embarrassed

Author's Note: Oi! Here's my second chapter (People: Uh… duh!) I didn't expect it to be created so fast, but when you have your editor chasing you around with a bat, you just have to come up with something. 

**P.S. **I dedicate this to the society of junkies a.k.a. **H.I.G.H.** (**Happy Individuals Getting Happier**)… They have endured the **Sesshömaru rampages** longer than **anyone**…

**P.P.S. **Emil, I want my Chii pin back…

**Disclaimer:** (please look at the first chapter…)

Chapter 2: Wherein I'm Embarrassed… 

Neh… Nothing's better than ice cream after a session with some freaks…

(A/N: Yes, I **am** an evil person… I call people freaks… Though sometimes I call 'em **dude**… or **gay**…)

So there I was, sitting in my office… Eating ice cream… It's boring… So, anyway, I checked with Jen if I had many more appointments…I did… but it's around 2 p.m., and it's still 11:00 a.m… too long… So, I decided to goof off 'til I have to be "serious" again… I turned on my player and John Lennon's voice filled the office…

I was so engrossed that I didn't notice the time… It was already 1:55 p.m… I can't believe I actually went on for 3 hours of Beatle's songs…

So, anyway, I was singing along with some songs, and dancing along too… I was enjoying myself that I didn't even hear the door open…

"**Strawberrry! Fieldssss! Forevah!**" and I moved in for a split… Perfect **10**! Woohoo!

"Ehem…"

_Shit!_ That was my first thought for I already know that someone saw me being **stupid**…

"Yes?" I said it with artificial sweetness, just to at least cover up my stupidity…

"Where is Dr. Ciacco?" the guy said, rather arrogantly…

"Umm… I'm the doctor," that's all I could possibly say… Come on, from where I was standing, err, I mean, **sitting**, he looked very intimidating…

He looked skeptical as he observed me… And I was starting to feel conscious of my position, so I snapped up to my feet…

I'm already standing, but he still looks scary… 

"I don't believe you."

_Wha-_ "Pardon?"

"I said I don't believe that you are the doctor."

Okay, that got to me, so I dropped the sweet act… 

"But, I **am**."

"Well, I do believe psychiatrists normally wouldn't act the way you just did."

_Okay, that **really** got to me…_

"Well, I'm **sorry**… I know what you just witnessed was out of the norm, but everybody can have fun, even psychiatrists!"

Arrgh! If he wasn't so cute, I'd rip his eyeballs out! 

Strangely enough, rather than walking out or retorting, the man **smiled**… God, even his smile is scary…

"Well, I was certainly wrong about you… I thought you were just one of those air-headed people who think they can help… But, I was wrong… You're different…"

Somehow, his statement had an effect on me…

"Well then, let's start the session."

So we sat down on the patented "psycho couch"… Well, at least I told him to sit there…

"Umm… Is it necessary that I lie down? Because if not, I would prefer to sit down in a normal office chair…"

"No, no need to lie down…"

Damn! I kinda like staring at people while they're in **the chair**… So I stared at him while he sat on the chair…

So graceful… 

"Well, shall we start now?" he said to me.

Hey! That's my line! 

"Yes. Umm… So I must at least make a formal introduction… I'm Dr. Rin Ciacco, and I'll be your psychiatrist." And I flashed him a supersmile…

Instead of smiling back, he frowned… Yes, my supersmile has failed me yet again…

"Your name is Rin… I thought it was Rin**a**."

"Well, so what if my name is Rin?"

"You see, that is the name of the person who has been the center of my vexation. Apparently, I cannot bear it any longer, which explains my appearance here in your office."

Friggin' coincidence! 

"Why? Who is this 'Rin', who has caused you a lot of trouble?"

As he started to narrate his story, I took a quick glance at his profile on my clipboard thingy… Neh… He's a full-blooded youkai! Cool! So that's why I was scared of him…

"She showed kindness to me, unlike most of you humans…"

You humans… Spoken with bitterness… 

"She wasn't afraid of me…"

"So, kindness is foreign to you?"

"Yes."

"Why – "

"My Lord!", a high-pitched voice interrupted.

"No, you can't come in!", said my secretary.

"But, my Lord!"

Neh! I'm evil! Guess who's the insolent fool who dares interrupt the psychotic psychiatrist! Really guess! XD


	3. 3: Scary doctor

Chapter 3: Violent, violent psychiatrist

Everybody has Problems

By rin-ciacco

XXX

A/N: I'm sorry I realized that I never mentioned Sesshomaru's name in Chapter 2! I mean how could I assume that everyone will automatically know that that was in fact Sesshomaru! I'm so stupid! Forgive me! (bows and kisses the ground) I have this crazy habit of proof reading but I don't see the mistakes I made. So what's the use?

XXX

Pardon for my behavior but it is rude to interrupt people when they are busy…but some people just don't understand that.

"Let me in! Release me girl!" screeched a thing (I was inside the office so I assumed it's a thing) as it tried to barge in on my office.

"Umm… Excuse me a moment," I told Sesshomaru as I stood up to speak through the intercom

"Jen! What is with the noise?! **I know** you **KNOW** that I **hate** being interrupted!" I hissed.

"Yes I know Ma'm but this _thing _wants to go in."

"Well stop him!"

"I'm doing the best that I can."

"Well do better! Or else heads will roll. LITERALLY." (So ok it's not proper for a psychiatrist to say such things but c'mon.)

"Well where were we?" I said as I turned back to him.

Sesshomaru's face assumed a look of pure amusement. It annoyed me so much. _'I guess brother's, right the main source of happiness of a person **is** another person's discomfort'_

"Oh yeah. So why are you so foreign or adverse to kindness?"

"My Lord! My Lord!" the thing's voice can be heard from inside the office.

"Sir I'm going to have ask you to leave. Please sir now is seriously not the time to be hysterical."

'_God! Is that what she calls **best**? Just get rid of the noise!'_

"It's noisy." Sesshomaru said.

'_Brilliant of you to notice.'_

"I'm sorry. My secretary and the security guards are doing the best that they can. This being a mental facility of some sort makes it vulnerable to people or things like that. Let's just continue our conversation"

"You must have nerves of steel. To endure all of **this** on a daily basis."

'_He made it sound as if my life is **that** horrible.'_

"Well enough of me, let's go back to your problem. What exactly is your problem with Rin?"

"It's ridiculous but it has puzzled me so, that I need to ask for help. I raised the girl from the moment I resurrected her and lately she began acting weird. She…she…"

"Yes she what?"

"She said she loves me. Not the fatherly love kind."

"You do not know how to respond to these kind of feelings, am I right?"

"Yes."

"The question is: do you love her?"

"She is but a child!" Sesshomaru protested with such aggression that you can see that he is not familiar with what love can do.

"From what I have witnessed here in my profession, love has no boundaries. Time, age and unfortunately gender have been disregarded."

Sesshomaru sat pondering what I have said. I think it had an effect on him. When suddenly the thing that had been making noise outside the office barged in.

"WHAT THE HELL?! JEN!" I roared, my patience is limited and so far it has been pushed far enough.

"My Lord! I have come with news!" the thing said, completely ignoring ME!

"Jen! I thought you said you'll get rid of the noise!" I screamed as I bent down to pick up the culprit by the collar.

"Ma'm…I'm sorry he had some staff which spewed out…cough some more " Jen emerged, burnt and coughing from the fumes.

I stared at my secretary. No one makes her life a living hell, no one except me!

I raised the noisemaker so that his face is in level with mine.

"Let me go woman!" it said as it wriggled in my grasp.

I brought my face nearer to his and said with a menacing voice "You have some nerve disturbing me and burning my secretary. You're going to pay. I don't care if I have a patient here, you earned my attention."

The thing quivered with fear as I shot him a deadly glare.

"But I have to talk to Lord Sesshomaru!"

I turned to face Sesshomaru. "Is it true? Are you acquainted with him?"

He looked as if he was seriously considering if he'd say yes or no.

"Yes. The thing is my servant. Jaken."

"My Lord!" Jaken screeched in delight as I set him down. "For a minute there I thought you'd deny me."

"I considered it. I want to see what will happen to you." He smiled evilly.

Jaken looked crushed. It was kind of funny at least he did get a punishment.

"Why my Lord? Why?"

'_Oh God, is he seriously going to cry about this?'_

"Why have you come here?" the stern voice of Sesshomaru stopping the oncoming onslaught of tears.

"Well my Lord. sniff the girl is crying uncontrollably. She came sniff home from Kohaku's. I am afraid something might have happened to her."

Sesshomaru was obviously alarmed by this and made out as if he wanted to leave immediately.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. Let's meet at another time."

"Yes. Thank you." He said as he and his servant made their way for the door.

"Oh and Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"Next time please teach your servants the value of patience or at least the system of asking the secretary for help in getting my attention."

"Noted." He smiled and left.

XXX

I know it's weird! Sesshomaru smiling? What the-? But it come on people isn't it GLORIOUS to see Sesshomaru smile? Anyway please review! Constructive criticism will be met with open arms! After all I need to improve! Well see you people next time! XD


	4. STALKER!

Chapter 4: STALKER!

Everybody has Problems

By rin-ciacco

XXX

A/N: I'm having major writer's block and my editor is like RARRR! So I have to come up with something, but I already have the plot in my head thanks to the MRT, which does magic to your imagination. Really I recommend you to ride it. (Just not at the rush hour or else you'll probably die!)

P.S. This is for you Neri! (or should I say Sephie?) I love you! XD

XXX

"Yes Shuichi. I hear you. Uhuh. Yah. Yah. I know what you mean, no I understand. Yah. Yah. Yuki loves you. Yah. See you tomorrow."

He always calls the day before of our session. sigh Why did I give him my cell phone number?! **Why?!**

'_Regret always comes in the end.'_

I checked my watch. It's 7:15pm.

'_I'm already on overtime. I should have been out an hour ago.'_

Jen told me I still had one client left but he didn't specify when he would meet me.

'_Too bad for him. I'm bored and I'm missing my show for nothing.'_

I packed up my stuff and shut down my computer. Jen already left an hour ago, she was complaining that she still hurt from the burn Jaken gave her.

'Drama queen…' 

As I stepped out into the darkness, I felt a chill run down through my spine. It was so dark, which was unusual for a business district.

'Did somebody like die?' 

Shrugging the eerie feeling off I made my way down to the parking lot. Then I froze. _' Are those horses?' _ I peered at the darkness. I tried to focus my eyes, only to see a chariot with those horses.

'What century are we in anyway?' 

I shook my head and headed to my motorcycle, before I see anything I wouldn't want to see. Weird things tend to happen to me.

"Aren't we suppose to have an appointment?" came a voice from out of nowhere. I told you, weird stuff happens to me. **All the time**. So you really can't blame me when I screamed like the devil is after me. (Though by now, I should be used to this kind of things.)

"Our appointment." Said the voice, which I now know, came from a man wearing an all-black outfit. _'Black Leather?'_

Suddenly I remembered the mysterious client then my fear became anger. "So you're the guy who wanted to have special treatment! The one who didn't specify what time we will meet!"

My anger was met with a dead expression. "I told your secretary I'll come when it's dark."

'Oh give me a break! I'll come when it's dark...la di da!' 

"You could've been more specific! Pardon for my behavior sir, but I may not look like it I **AM **tired. You can't expect that I wait for you! I have a LIFE!"

Suddenly a voice rang through the lot. "Hades! Hades! Where are YOU?! Sephie **needs** you!" The voice didn't sound far from where we were standing. This particularly concerned my "visitor".

"By Zeus! She's here! Please doctor I'll pay you triple. Let's just go to your office."

Love makes the world go round. **Money** makes Love make the world go round. So at the word triple my anger faded away. (You can't blame me a truckload of ice cream **is** expensive.)

I directed him to the office, though all the while he kept looking back to see if anyone was following us.

'_Weird.'_

I made a mental note of checking if he has paranoia. So I could just give him medication. I grabbed his file that Jen left me from my desk and my mouth gaped open.

'HADES?! The Lord of the Underworld Hades? Crap. Just my luck, shout at the lord of the Underworld.'

Nervously I asked him to sit down on the couch.

"Umm… Let me introduce myself properly, I am Dr. Rin Ciacco. I'm sorry for my behavior a while ago. I just got scared when… when you suddenly someone spoke to me." I stammered

"It's alright. You were right anyway, I should've specified the time."

"Well let's begin. Why exactly did you come?"

"Believe it or not, someone's stalking me."

Now that. **That,** made me want to laugh out loud. Come on someone STALKS the **lord of the underworld**. But of course, I **have to** remain professional.

"But shouldn't you be reporting this to the police? Report him or her?"

"My problem is not purely stalking its that I like it and I don't like it."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"My sentiments exactly! I'm shocked at the attention she's giving me butI **am **a man and.. and…" he agitatedly answered.

'hmm that's odd. He can't even finish a sentence.'

'_Ahah!' _"You like her but you don't like her is that it?"

"Yes you got it!"

"It doesn't make sense."

"Yes I **know **that. That's why I'm here. I swallowed my pride and clearly broke my word that I shall never go up again just so YOU could make sense out of it."

That little speech got me going maybe just maybe I'll do this cause I want to help, not just for the money.

"Start with the beginning. When did this all start?"

(A/N: nyah hah hah start with the beginning! Gosh I sound stupid!)

"I toured my vast kingdom I saw that the spirits were not happy. Upon inquiry the spirits said that the environment looked dead, no joke intended, so I went up. I know better than to meddle with things I have no knowledge of. So I went to ask my sister Demeter if she could help. She was not there, I was redirected to her daughter Persephone." Hades shifted in his seat

'must be getting to the uncomfortable moment.'

"I came in and saw a beautiful woman who was strangely enough hugging trees. I cleared my throat and she stared at me. She started… started to…"

"Hit on you?"

"Yes." Hades ducked down his head embarrassed.

'I can see why… Oh my! What am I thinking!' 

" Why does it bother you so much?"

"I'm her UNCLE!"

"Oh. Then never come back up."

"No use she made Zeus call upon me EVERYDAY!"

sigh _'even the Gods have problems…'_

"I thought you liked the attention."

He looked up to me. "You haven't been stalked have you?"

"Well I get harassed on the phone…"

He just sighed.

"Try spending time with her."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Think of it this way, if she sees anything disagreeable in you she'll stop. Or maybe you'll like her."

"Not in a million years will I-"

I raised my hand to silence him. _'O gawd I just silenced a GOD!'_

"Come on try it."

He stood up and said "Well for your sake and mine you better be right."

'Great I now have a reservation in Tartarus.'

"Well see you next week."

"Yes." And out he goes.

'I'm so cool! A god goes to see me now.'

XXX

Yes it is weird to have your day divided into four chapters. See A walk in the garden my friend, apollo's gay, story for the full Hades X Sephie thing.

Please REVIEW!


End file.
